


War

by MarinaLupin



Series: Are you a saint, or a sinner? [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 06, Triple Drabble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Castiel disse a Dean que estava em guerra. O que o caçador não sabia é que era uma guerra maior do que o céus. Ele estava em guerra contra si mesmo.[Ep. 06x03 | Dean/Castiel | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> — Créditos aos devidos autores. Sem fins lucrativos. Plágio não é aceitável.  
> — Surgiu enquanto eu revia o ep. 06x03 :)

Quando Dean perguntou a Castiel o que havia acontecido com a humanidade que ele tinha, o anjo respondeu que estava em guerra. Mas não era uma guerra nos céus. Era uma guerra dentro dele mesmo. A parte que dizia que ele devia obedecer, devia lutar, devia deixar os seres humanos e seus problemas tolos para trás e recuperar o céu. Uma bagunça que ele mesmo tinha ajudado a começar.

Havia também aquela parte, que sentira estupidamente a falta de Dean, por todo um ano. A parte que estaria lá por ele, a qualquer momento que ele o chamasse. A parte que estava procurando sim, a solução para o problema de Sam. Porque aquilo fazia Dean sofrer, e se havia uma coisa que Castiel não aguentava era isso, mais sofrimento para Dean.

Ele vira Dean como ele era por inteiro, de corpo e alma. Vira com seus próprios olhos o sofrimento que o caçador tivera. Naquele momento, quando o salvara, não importava mais se era uma ordem ou não, Dean tinha uma boa alma, uma alma maravilhosa, que absolutamente não merecia aquele lugar. E os anjos estão sempre lá para aqueles que merecem. Castiel teria lutado quantas lutas fossem preciso, para poder tirar seu protegido da perdição. Naquele momento, em que o anjo segurara firme em Dean, deixando sua marca, e o tirara de lá, ele partilhara a sua dor. E com prazer. Com o passar do tempo, Cass sabia que aguentaria qualquer fardo que pusessem em suas costas, se isso fosse diminuir o peso nos ombros de Dean.

Mas naquele momento, ele estava em guerra, uma guerra consigo mesmo. E Castiel não era um humano, guiado pelas emoções que ele nem mesmo entendia. Ele era um soldado, e soldados lutam e obedecem. E era aquilo que ele estava tentando fazer.


End file.
